Sleepover
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Ivan finally convinced Yao to let him have a sleep over with their allies. Sqeual to Big Bed?


* * *

******Mischa:** Yay naked France!****

******Lyn:** WHY IS HE ALWAYS NAKED!?!

******Stephanie:** Shouldn't we be like doing a summary of Ls story?

******Mischa:** Yep, this is the squeal for Big Bed, written for **UcHiHaHyUuGa** on and all of the other reviewers out there!

******Lyn:** And everyone else of course. The parings are:

RoChu, UK X US, France X Canada.

**Stephaine: **The warning is for language and nudity

I don't own Hetalia, though I wish I did....

* * *

After much begging and pleading, Ivan finally convinced Yao to let him have a sleepover with their allies, they decided to have their sleep over on Halloween. Both men prepared Ivan's house for thei arrival of their friends.

"Is there anything else we need, Yao-kun?" the Russian asked as he flopped onto the couch. The black haired nation was currently making a pizza for their guests by hand.

"Hmm, what movies did you get, aru?" The blonde grinned sadistically.

"Oh you know, Saw, The Ring, The Grudge, Texas Chainsaw Massacre and to end the night - The Exorcist"

Yao dropped the rolling pin in fright.

"Th-that many ho-horror films, aru . . . ?" he squeaked. Secretly, Yao was as frightened of horror as Alfred was of ghosts. Ivan smirked, it was the perfect plan to get Yao to stay in his arms for the whole night. Francis would never call him a bad lover ever again after he sees how protective he was of his little sunflower.

The doorbell rang and the announcement of "THE HERO IS HERE!" and "SHUT UP YOU GIT!" was heard.

Ivan jumped up and skipped out to answer the door. Alfred had his arm around the Englishman's shoulder, who didn't look very happy about the cold. Francis was holding the hand of a blonde almost identical to Alfred (But no one seemed to notice him.)

"Hello comrades, welcome to our home!" Ivan greeted the blondes cheerfully.

Yao, who had come out of the kitchen, started giving out to his tall lover.

"Ivan, I don't live here so this is not MY home, it's just yours!" he yelled.

Russia picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Da, but it will be soon enough, my sunflower, you will be come one with Russia" he smiled innocently.

The three European nations shuddered, but the Asian just glared.

"I said I wouldn't and I stand by that aru!"

Francis coughed, drawing attention to himself.

"Well, shall we go in now? It's quite cold"

Ivan smiled. "Da! I have forgotten my manners, come in, my friends"

He ushered the nations into the mainson.

Alfred sat down on the floor so did the blonde who was previously clinging to Francis.

"Who are you?" The American nation turned to the other.

Mattew was extremely hurt that his own IDENTICAL twin brother didn't even recognise him.

"It's me Alfie ... your brother, Mattew"

Alfred shook his head, trying to remember his 'brother'. "Sorry dude, doesn't ring a bell"

Mattew sighed and looked down. Francis sat himself beside the boy and wrapped both arms around him.

"Don't worry, _mon cherie. _I won't forget you, ever."

The American felt guilty for upsetting the other nation, he smiled sadly, Francis seemed to care about him a lot. (since he wasn't currently molesting him) he had the urge to be with his lover, so he went to find him.

"Artie? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" the Englishman called out and rolled his eyes at his friend. "I'm gone for two minutes and the twit is already lonely, honestly!" he helped Yao by putting the pizza in the oven (too many burn incidents on the Asians part).

The black haired man laughed, nodding in agreement "I know, Ivan is the same, I can't shower alone anymore ... not that I mind, aru." The man added with a blush.

Alfred came into the kitchen, whining.

"Guys! It's Halloween, why didn't we dress up?!" he pouted while wrapping both arms around his lovers waist.

"Because, we're adults, Alfred." Yao replied, crossing his arms. The American stuck his tongue at the Asian which was returned with Yao sticking his tongue out at Alfred.

"Oh _Jao_, I'd put that away if I were you! You'll make it hard for me to resist molesting you!" Ivan whispered into the shorters ear, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks and him assaulting the Russian.

The allies settled down in the living room for the movies with a whole lot of junk food. It really was a horror filled night for them. During the last movie most of them were very frightened. Francis took Mattew upstaris because he started to get upset. Alfred and Arthur were a pile of trembling limbs before the movie was a quatar over and Ivan got what he wanted in the end, Yao in his arms and of course, being the sadist that he was, the blonde Russian wasn't fazed at all by the Exorcist.

"I-is it over?!" The British man peeked his head out after a while. Ivan nodded, smiling happily, he liked the movie a lot.

"Da, it's over. Should we go upstairs now?" he asked, trying to calm his frightened lover. Alfred jumped off the couch, knocking Arthur to the floor, he quickly helped the man up, clinging to him.

"I don't want Jigsaw to kill me! Artie save me!" he sniffed, nearly squeezing the life out of him. Not that Arthur even noticed, he was just as scared. Ivan stood up happily with Yao in his arms and showed his friends to the bedroom.

"A-are we all staying in the same bed?!" Arthur asked, eyes wide. Yao had wiggled his way out of Russia's arms, looking embarrassed.

"It was my idea, I hope you don't mind...?" the Asian nation pouted, using puppy eyes. No one in the world could resist China's puppy eyes

"Awh, okay Yao!" Alfred who had seemingly gotten over his prevoisu fear of being murdered by a fictional villian, put his arm around the smaller mans shoulder and led him into the room. There was something akin to jealousy in Arthur's eyes and a murderous glint in Ivan's. They all started to get changed, Arthur wore a pair of blue pajamas, Alfred was in nothing but a pair of boxers designed to look like the American flag, Ivan was wearing just a simple pair on pajama bottoms and Yao was wearing Ivan's shirt and nothing else.

They all settled into the big bed, well, as settled as they could get.

"Aieee! Who's the one with the cold feet?!"

"Get your elbow out of my eye, Ivan!"

"Eehhh, sorry Arthur!"

"Aiyah! Who's got their hands on my a-RAPE!!!!" Yao shrieked and shot up.

Just as that hapened, Francis burst through the door, naked and said.

"Did somebody call me?" he grinned.

"PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON, YOU WANKER!"

"What did you do to my little brother, frog breath! I'll kill you with my giant super hero if you took his virginity!"

"Al-alfred! Do-don't say th-things like that! And d-don't threaten Francis!" Mattew blushed, but Alfred already tackled Francis. Arthur was yelling at him to stop and Ivan was hoping for blood to be shed. Yao stood up on the bed and shouted.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP, ARU!" All occupents of the room kept quiet. "Alright, Francis, put some clothes on, Alfred - behave for once and Mattew grab two extra pillows for you and Francis so we can get some sleep!"

Everyone did as they were told and the nations fell asleep, it was quite a sweet sight to behold and luckily Hungary's yaoi radar went off and she got a picutre of them sleeping.

When they got up the next morning, Mattew had made pancakes for everyone (everyone noticed he was limping!) after that the others helped Yao and Ivan clean up and went home.

The Chinese man laid back in Ivan's arms, he was very tired.

"Ahhh, let's not do that again for a while please, America gave me a headache." The Russian kissed his forehead.

"My poor sunflower, but it was fun, da?" Yao nodded and grinned a little.

"Yeah, your house was the best place for a sleepover." The blonde raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Then Yao will become one with Russia?"

"NO IVAN!"

* * *

**Mischa:** It has ended, go, review my pretties -cackles-


End file.
